Elissa's Song
by Phoenix-arise
Summary: A short story about Elissa the Grey Warden and her companions, about what happens in the in between times when they are not fighting darkspawn or killing evil Lords. Just a little fluff about their lives with a flashback to happier times.
1. Chapter 1

Elissa's Song

(inspired by Leliana's Song)

Elissa and her ragtag group of rouges, warriors, and mages entered Denerim to restock and resupply. The city was large and Elissa had never seen it from the Market District, Elissa had always been confined to the Palace District with her family.

The stalls in the Market District were makeshift structures of wood and cloth. This was clearly a lower Market, one not expected to be visited by the nobles. Elissa browsed the stalls. There was a crafts merchant from Orzammar, a perfume trader from Orlais, a magical items seller, and many more.

"What do you think?" Zevran asked holding up a ruby pendant necklace. "It would look lovely around your neck, no?"

Elissa smiled, she was used to Zevran's flirtations which were little more than playful quips at this point. "How much?" asked Elissa.

"A mere 30 sovereigns," Zevran declared knowing full well the party barely had 20 sovereigns as a whole. Elissa quirked her eyebrow.

"Perhaps not then," Zevran said. "Ah well, it would have looked lovely on you though."

Elissa smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Zev."

Everyone continued to browse the stalls when Leliana spotted a stringed lyre. She gazed longingly at the instrument and Elissa couldn't help but wonder if she missed her old life as a minstrel.

"Ready for some dinner?" Alistair had come up behind Elissa without her notice.

"Huh?" Elissa said startled. "Oh yes." She cast one last look back at the instrument. "You know what, you guys go on ahead I want to look at something."

Alistair was immediately suspicious, "Alright."

Alistair turned and headed toward the Gnawed Noble Tavern with the entire party in tow. Everyone began to exaggerate the amount of food they intended to eat in the space of the next half an hour. When they were all out of sight Elissa approached the merchants stall.

"Greetings Traveler," the merchant said. "Anything I can do for you?"

"How much is that instrument?" Elissa asked indicating the lyre.

"Ah a fine choice," the merchant began. "This piece has been crafted in Orlais by-"

"Merchant," Elissa interrupted. "Just the price please."

"50 silver," He stated not at all perturbed by her frankness.

Elissa weighed her purse in her hand. She knew they didn't have a lot of coin for luxury items. Still the way Lel' had looked at the instrument begged Elissa to find a way.

"35," Elissa offered.

"Can't, bought it myself for more than that." The merchant stated. "Still, I like your attitude and I see your a Grey Warden. I had an uncle in the Wardens, good lot. How about 42 silvers and I throw in these extra strings."

Elissa pretended to ponder for a moment, it was all for show though she knew that she couldn't get a better price. "Here you are," Elissa said handing over the coin. It would mean no more luxury items for herself but it would be worth it to see the look on Lel's face when she saw it.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the merchant said. "Please come again."

Elissa walked into the Tavern carrying the lyre in her arms. Her companions were engaged in a heated conversation about who left their weapons laying around. Wynne insisted it was Zevran and Zevran denied the accusations claiming he looked after his weapons as carefully as his woman. The debate made Elissa smile. Even though they were facing some of the worst years of their lives, with a blight and an archdemon ahead, they still found ways to laugh and have fun.

One by one they all looked up to her in curiosity.

Leliana gasped when she saw the lyre, "Look at it, it is beautiful."

"It's for you," Elissa said holding out the instrument.

"I-I don't know what to say," Leliana stumbled.

"That is most interesting," Morrigan said. "You at a loss for words."

"Look at the carvings," Leliana cooed. She played a chord, "And it's in tune. What is it for?"

"It's for you Lel'," Elissa said. "I saw you admiring it and I thought you'd like it. Plus we don't really have much in camp as a way of relaxation and I thought it would be nice to hear music. If you would consent to play for us that is."

"Play for you!" Leliana exclaimed. "Of course I'll play for you. I could play now if you like?"

Elissa smiled, "That sounds perfect."

"Hmm," Leliana hummed in thought. "What shall I play."

"What about ' _I am the One'_ ," Zevran suggested.

Leliana began to strum slowly, getting the feel of the strings and sound. The sound of the instrument, and that song particularly, brought back memories of Elissa's childhood. It brought with it the feel of simpler, happier times and without even realizing it Elissa began to sing along.

It was an elven song about a hero who fights an epic war. The war has ended and the hero is standing in the aftermath vowing to live on. Elissa sang it with a near perfect accent, her voice remembering the proper lilts as taught by her elven teacher.

When the song was over everyone stared in amazment at the two musicians. It was only at their stares Elissa realized what she had done. Her face darkened in a blush and she cast her eyes down. She was not often embarresed by much but this was one secret she had not divulged to her companions. She did have a lovely voice but she had not sung since her last lesson, back in Highever.

Leliana was the first to break the silence, "That was beautiful. I never knew you could sing like that."

Elissa allowed a small smile, "I haven't sung like that since… in a long time."

The rest of the meal was ate in companionable silence with occasional spurts of conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were back in camp and Alistair approached Elissa. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked.

"Back in-back in Highever," Elissa began. "My mother made me take lessons."

"What was that like?" Alistair asked having a difficult time imagining Elissa doing anything other than swordplay.

"I hated it," Elissa laughed. "Or rather I hated being forced to do it." And with that Elissa was lost to her memories.

"Elissa! Elissa Antoinette Cousland come here now."

Elissa cringed at the call. She had been avoiding her mother all day and Eleanor had finally caught up with her.

"Elissa, I know you can hear me." Eleanor Cousland snapped. "You have been avoiding your lessons all day and I will not allow you to get away with it any longer. No daughter of mine is going to grow up an uncultured beast who runs around beating her sword against people."

"But mother," Elissa moaned.

"Do not 'but mother' me young lady," Eleanor said. "Now get in there. Master Cyralan is already in there."

Elissa gave her mother one last depressive, pleading stare before turning around and heading back into the castle. Elissa had her lessons in the parlor where there were more comfortable chairs, a writing desk, and instruments.

Master Cyralan was already set up with a lyre that he was tuning by ear. An elven ballad was set up on the music stand and Cyralan indicated she was to look it over. Cyralan was an elderly elven male who had met Elissa's father on one of his excursions into the surrounding forests. They had become friends and Bryce offered him the position of teaching his children music and arts.

Elissa looked over the piece. It was an elven song about a great battle and a hero who survived the carnage. The words were in elven but Cyralan had taught her enough of the language to understand a little. The song was _"Ame Amin"_ or _"I am the One"_ in common tongue. It was a beautiful song and in truth Elissa did not mind singing it, she just hated being told to do it.

"Mother-" Elissa began but Eleanor gave her a withering stare which halted all other words. Elissa changed tactics.

"Cyralan do you know any Ferelden Tavern songs," Elissa asked.

Cyralan was quite used to his pupil's antics and had learned the best thing was to follow along and she would eventually come around. "I do believe I know a few."

"Do you know _'Empress of Fire'_ Master Cyralan?" Elissa asked being as formal and proper as possible to spite her mother. She knew Eleanor disliked tavern songs and thought them 'bawdy and improper.'

"I believe I remember the chords," Cyralan said playing along. It was not that he enjoyed teasing his employer the Teyrna. Cyralan just knew nothing would be achieved till Elissa was ready, and he was patient enough to wait. Cyralan began to play the ballad and Elissa sang along. Her voice was lovely and hit all the right notes. She knew how to keep her sound full and not become to breathy. They played a few more songs like that. It was truly wonderful to hear, a strong but soft voice backed up by masterful instrumentals.  
"Elissa," Eleanor eventually cut in. Elissa's head snapped up, she had forgotten her mother was in the room. "If you sing _"Ame Amin"_ to Master Cyralan's liking you may be done for the day.

Elissa turned to her music master, "Ready?" She asked.

"I follow you as always my lady," Cyralan replied.

"Heruamin lotirien," Elissa sang. "Alai uethri maeria."

 _"My young pupil's voice would bring a smile to the gods,"_ Cyralan thought as he played. She was one of his favorites and not just because of her voice. He also admired her spirit and general curiosity about the world.

Elissa finished and Cyralan nodded his head, indicating she had done well. Elissa popped up and strode quickly out of the room. Cyralan turned to Eleanor.

"She knows the song by heart and speaks the words like a true dalish." Cyralan stated. "She even has look of someone who has just been through a battle as she sings it... Your daughter not only sings the song, she lives it."

"I know," Eleanor sighed. "I just wish she would not fight so hard to practice her gift."

"She is like the wild halla," Cyralan mused. "She does not want to be tamed. Yet when left alone she will come willingly."

Eleanor smiled, "That she is."

Elissa looked up and found Alistair smiling down on her. "Oh I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I asked if you would mind singing another song," Alistair said chuckling.

Elissa thought about it, "Do you think Lel' knows any Ferelden tavern songs?"


End file.
